Just Admit It,
by LovelyxOx
Summary: Alvin wants Brittany to admit her she has feelings for him. He is willing to do whatever it takes to make her see that they are meant to be. Rated M, for sexual situations and Language.


**SO yeah! I'm super excited for you guys to read this story! In the first chapter there is really nothing "M" about it but in later chapters there will be ;)) So stay tuned! :DD **

* * *

While Alvin was laying down staring at the ceiling fan, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. He had everything he could ever want. He had a beautiful girlfriend, a great family, and amazing career; even though he was only 16 and a junior in high school. Even with all that, his palms were sweaty, his heart was racing fast, and he had goose-bumps nearly covering his whole family. Normal people would think that it's just excitement, but Alvin knew whatever he was feeling, was not excitement. Alvin felt his phone vibrate is his pocket. He pulled out his phone and it was his girlfriend Miranda, asking if he was still on for their double date with her friend that just moved back to town. Alvin heaved a sigh and stood up and walked downstairs. He saw his brothers just sitting on the couch and watching one of their old concerts. Alvin walked to the kitchen and got a bottle of PowerAde and chugged half of it down. "Alvin, can you toss me the bag of chips?" the chubby chipmunk said Alvin tossed his brother a bag of chips and sat at the table.

Alvin heard a knock at the kitchen back door. Of course Alvin was closest to the door but he just looked at it, and then looked back at his brothers. Simon and Theodore looked at each other and sighed. "Alvin, get the door, you are right there" Simon said pushing up his glasses. "Alvin Seville if you don't answer this door this instant, I will never talk to you again!" he heard a familiar voice say. All three of the boys looked at each other and at the same time they went to answer the door. "Hi boys" Brittany says smiling. Alvin's jaw dropped. Brittany had definitely changed. Her hair was down in pretty waves and she had on tight skinny jeans and a tight pink T-shirt, she was not the Brittany he remembered. "Hey Brittany, Simon said looking behind her for Jeanette. "Jeanette is at home, so is Eleanor" Brittany says nodding towards her house across the street. The boys' faces lit up and they ran across the street.

Alvin smiled at his counterpart and looked her up and down without her noticing. "You look nice" Alvin says smiling at her. "Eat your heart out" Brittany says looking away smirking and playing with her hair. Alvin laughs "What are you doing back?" he said trying to be the cool kid and walked over to the table and sat down. "You missed me huh?" he says with a smirk. Brittany rolls her eyes "You wish" Brittany says sitting down. "It was fun traveling the world, but I missed home, you know?" she says looking at her counterpart. Alvin nodded, he did understand, Dave always made sure that Alvin and his brothers were never too far from home and always got to be a kid, but when they did go on tour they missed home more than anything else in the world, and every time they came back, the people changed.

"So what have you been up too?" Brittany says smiling at how much Alvin changed, he looked more manly and handsome instead of cute, his hair was messy but he still looked nice and he wasn't wearing that goofy "A" sweater anymore, but he still had on his signature red cap. "Well nothing much, it's summer vacation so I basically just stay at home or go hang out with my girlfriend" he says shrugging like it was no big deal. Brittany smiled her eyes lighting up. "Ooooh someone has a girlfriend!" She said in a teasing manner. Alvin shook his head, "I forgot Brittany Miller is too immature to have a boyfriend that's why she's picking on me for having a girlfriend" Alvin says making her smile fade. "I have a boyfriend, I just wasn't going to rub it in your face" she said pulling his hat down over his face. "Oh really" Alvin asked unconvinced lifting his hat back to its original place. "Really" she says not trying to give out any more information than that. Alvin smiled and just looked at her. Brittany looked up and saw him smiling at her "I did miss you though" she says with a smile. Alvin smiles "I know, because I missed you too" he said which made her blush a little. Then Alvin's phone started ringing, he looked at his phone and saw it was his phone. Brittany looked at him while he answered it. "Hey Babe, yeah I can still go on our big date. Okay, I'll look nice, love you too" he said and hung up. "Big date?" Brittany said smiling. "Yeah, in an hour, so I have to get ready" he said nodding slowly making it a little awkward. "Okay so, I'll see you later then" Brittany said walking to the door. Alvin grabbed her hand and pulled her in for a big hug. She smiled, "I'll come over tomorrow so we can catch up" she said her voice muffled by his chest. She pulled away Alvin nodded and watched her walk home.

**JEANETTE/SIMON**

Jeanette and Simon have always been close, they never argued, unlike Alvin and Brittany. "Simon!" Simon heard Jeanette say then he was practically tackled by the counterpart. "I missed you too Jeanette" he said laughing. She looked at him still laying on him. Jeanette smiled and stood up and held her hand out to help him up. "How was your world tour?" He asked. He watched every single concert on their fan site and he never missed a behind the scene interview because Jeanette said every time she pushed her glasses up, she was thinking of him. "It was fun" she said pushing up her glasses. Simon had a big smile on his face. When Jeanette looked up at him and blushed "I guess he remembered my promise" she thought. "Is it okay if we pick up where we left off?" Simon said looking down at her. Jeanette looked up and nodded "I would like that" she said leaning in closer to him. Simon leaned in and put his arm around her waist and their noses were touching, their lips grazed each other's and then they heard Brittany humming on her way upstairs, Jeannette pulled away quickly. "So Simon, I got this new calculator from France do you want to see it?" Jeanette said. Simon forced a smile and nodded. The girl pulled him to the office to show him the calculator.

**ELEANOR/THEODORE**

"Ellie?" Theodore said looking for his girlfriend. Eleanor walked up behind him and tapped his shoulder. Theodore turned around quickly and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and kissed her passionately. Through all the Skype sessions, late night phone calls and dreaming about kissing each other, to actually feel the other persons lips on their own was definitely best in both of their minds. "Hi" Theodore said quietly. "Hi" Eleanor said matching his tone. They smiled at each other. "I know I talked to you every day while you were gone, how did I not know you were going to be home today?" Theodore said not loosening his grip. "We all promised to keep it a secret from you guys" She said smiling happy that she didn't let it slip when she called him from the airport. Theodore smiled and kissed her one more time. "So tomorrow, my brothers, and I are going to the beach, do you want to go?" Theodore asked. "I wouldn't miss it for the world" Eleanor said smiling. "As much as I know you don't want to leave Theo, we have to go. We didn't tell Dave we were leaving." Simon said. The green-clad hesitantly let go of his counterpart's waist and sighed. "Bye Eleanor" Theo said kissing her cheek. "Bye Theodore" She said slightly waving her hand good bye. The boys left and went home to help Dave with dinner.

**BRITTANY/ALVIN**

Alvin started getting ready for his date. He put on a red V-neck, a black leather jacket, blue jeans and white converse. He pulled on his hat and walked down stairs. The feelings he was feeling earlier had disappeared. What was on his mind now was Brittany. She looked hot, and the feeling of her in his arms brought up the memory of the night before she left.

**FLASHBACK **

"Alvin, can I talk to you?" Brittany said looking at him. "Yeah, what's up?" Alvin said looking at the pink Chippette. "Alone…" She said looking at their friends and then back at him. "Yeah" The red clad said looking confused. Brittany had been acting weird for the past few days but he just brushed it off because he knew she was leaving. Alvin pulled Brittany to another room in the house and closed the door behind him. Brittany sighed as if to catch her breath and then started to speak "Alvin, I'm so scared, a world tour is a big thing, a _BIG_ thing! I mean it's the world!" Brittany said scared out of her mind. "Brit, I know you are scared, I was scared my first world too, but it's going to be okay, I promise" Alvin said holding her hands to calm her down. "You promise?" Brittany said looking at him. "I promise" He said and looked her in the eyes. That's when Alvin felt the need to get closer so he pulled her arms and put them around his neck and grabbed her waist. Brittany, had no objection to him moving closer, she always liked having him close weather they were arguing or, just getting along. Alvin needed more; he wanted to kiss her so he asked "Brittany Miller, may I kiss you?" He said watching her eyes go big. "Alvin Seville wants to kiss me?" she thought, Brittany couldn't get any words out but as much as he wanted to kiss her, she wanted to kiss him, so she nodded. Alvin smiled and slowly moved in to kiss her, as soon as their lips touched, it was like all their bundled up feelings flowed out. The kiss became passionate and his tongue was pressing her lips for entry, so she parted her lips and let his tongue explore her mouth. They kissed for what seemed like five minutes until they heard a knock on the door. They slowly pulled away and looked at the door then at each other and blushed. "I-I'm sorry" was all Brittany said and then she ran to the door opened it and saw her Alvin's girlfriend Miranda looking at her wondering what was wrong, Brittany rushed past her and ran out of the house and walked home. All these emotions were running through her head and the fact that she had alcohol in her system didn't help calm her emotions. What gotten into her, he had a girlfriend and she agreed to kiss him, it didn't make the fact that she and Miranda were friends, not best friends but close enough. When Brittany got home Ms. Miller was in bed, Eleanor was at the Seville house and Jeanette was with Simon at some science museum. So she could cry all she wanted. Alvin tried to call her, text her, he even went to her house to see if she was okay. All she did was send him one text saying "_Let's pretend that the kiss never happened_" When Alvin got the text he was furious, that was the best kiss he ever had and he didn't want to forget. So the next day when he took the girls to the airport he tried to talk to her about it but she brushed it off and said, "See you in six months Alvin" and got on the plane. They talked on the phone every weekend, sent emails and even texted goofy pictures to each other like best friends.

**END FLASHBACK**

He thought these feelings had vanished, but instead they were pushed to the back of his mind. He never thought when he saw her again, he would still have that feeling to pull her close and kiss her and call her, his. He was going to make her admit she wanted him to. Alvin picked up his phone and texted Miranda and told her that he couldn't make it to their big date and that he was sorry. He walked back upstairs, laid in his bed closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

When Alvin pulled Brittany in close all she thought about was their kiss the night before she left. They both did as she asked and pretended it never happened, when she found out Alvin had a girlfriend she lied and pretended she had a boyfriend, which she didn't. She just didn't want what happened at the party to happen again, because she was already scared that if it did, she would fall in love with Alvin Seville…

* * *

**So what do you guys think? I take requests so if you have any ideas, just tell me and I will do my best to make it happen! And the next chapter will have just a tad bit more of Jeanette/Simon and Eleanor/Theodore I promise:D **


End file.
